Regal Home Video (Philippines)
= Background = Regal Home Video also called as Regal International Inc. or Regal Home Entertainment is a division of Regal Films Inc. (Regal Entertainment Inc.) Regal International 1st Logo (1987-1988) Logo: On a purple (Or, on Pilipinas Kong Mahal, a blue) background, we see the words: "REGAL INTERNATIONAL PRESENTS" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Appears on their very early VHS tapes, including Anak Ng Cabron. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1988-1992) Logo: On a background with a large and moving blue star, the same "R" from the Regal Films logo, but thinner font weight, falls to the center of the screen. The blue words Regal International, Inc.(in a similar font, and in capri) fade in. The word "Presents" (in a modern-styled font, and also in Capri) crawls down from below the "Regal International, Inc." Variant: On I Have 3 Eggs and Pretty Boy Hoodlum, a shorter, green-tinted version appears. FX/SFX: The moving star in the background, the "R" falling in the center, the "Regal International, Inc." fading in, and "Presents" crawling. Cheesy Factor: While not as cheesy as the Regal Films "R from Hell" logo, some of the effects are rather dated, specifically the moving blue star (which looks like an amateurish Scanimate effect) and "Presents" crawling down (which looks a bit choppy). Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd Regal Films logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On Ikasa Mo, Ipuputok Ko, the logo is silent. Availability: Same as before; once again, can be found on some Filipino films made by Regal Films, Solar Films and Seiko Films releases. Sometimes appears before the first logo. This strangely plasters the Seiko Films logo on the 1991 VHS of Kristobal: Tinik sa korona right after the Live Home Video FBI Warning. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. There's still that music, but this is a major improvement over the "R of Doom". 3rd logo (1990-1992) Logo: TBA Variant: * On Barbi For President, the text are in red tint. * At the end of some tapes the text says "The Following is a preview of Regal International's forthcoming video releases" bumper exists * On Bukas Tatapakan Ka Ng Dyaryo, the logo uses the different text. Also fly into the screen, forming it. It then plays in reverse than just zooming left out. * FX/SFX/Chessy Factor: The text spinning and zooming in and out to the high. Music/Sounds: None, but sometimes it uses the 2nd Regal Films logo theme. Availability: Extremely Rare, Can be seen on the VHS tapes like a Hanggang Saan Ang Tapang Mo and Barbi For President. Scare Factor: Minimal. Regal Home Entertainment 1st Logo (1992-1994) Logo: On a black background, segments of a TV tube spins in in opposite directions (Some going left and some going right). On the segments, it shows TV static. When the segments nearly meets to connect each other, it changed into the 35mm film detoration. When they connected each other, it changed back into static. The segmented purple/blue gradient background with white lines appears from the top to the bottom to clear the static. The yellow lines flies in to the below of the tube and turn to reveal: REGAL HOME ENTERTAINMENT As it happens, the Regal Films "R" design forms in front of the tube. Variant: There is a copyright holder on the black screen that says "COPYRIGHT 1992 BY REGAL CAPITAL INC." at the start or end of this tape. Cheesy Factor: The forming of a logo is choppy and they stole the music from another logo. Music/Sounds: The first Academy Home Entertainment logo theme Music/Sounds Variants: There is a version after Academy Home Entertainment music that follows the Majestic fanfare was used for Feature Presentation Bumper this was seen on 1993 VHS of Gascon Bala Ang Katapat Mo. Availability: Common. Seen on VHS releases at the time such as Aswang, Mahal ko ang mister mo,'' Boy Topak and the 1993 VHS of ''Gascon Bala ang Katapat Mo right before the Warner Home Video FBI Warning screen and copyright holder screen. This logo was only used on foreign releases. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1993-1994) Nickname: Fries Home Video's cousin. Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA, Variants: A Feature Presentation Bumper (sometimes it uses the different font and animation) exists. Cheesy Factor: Choppy animation, and looks like it was done on Atari. Music/Sounds: Same as first logo but it is followed by a majestic fanfare for the copyright year and the Feature presentation bumper. Availabilit: Extremely Rare. Known to appear on a VHS of Kung Ako'y IIwan Mo, Once Upon a Time (1987), Tikboy Tikas, and Geron Olivar. Scare Factor: TBA 3rd Logo (1994-1999) Logo: TBA Variant: A Feature Presentation Bumper exists. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo Music/Sound Variant: *On Multo in the City, it is silent. * On Some VHS releases such as Pulis Probinsiya 2, it uses a Latin-esque guitar/Cuíca tune, which continues well into the Feature Presentation screen. * Another version uses the ascending fanfare was heard, this was seen on Santo Santito. Availability: Seen on Regal's releases on the timeframe Scare Factor: TBA Regal Home Video 1st Logo (1990's-) Nickname: Cheesy Regal Home Video, Yellow King R Logo: We see many blue segmented stripes moving around and forming the background while a 3D gold shape is seen zooming out below. Then a blue-ish rectangle appears, and the yellow Regal "R" design is seen zooming in and spinning. "REGAL HOME VIDEO" zooms in from the "R", and stops in the rectangle. The "R" stops zooming in also, and stops spinning after a second, and rests in an downward angle. FX/SFX: All the 3D animation. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts! All the animation used is cheaply done, and why the gold shape at the beginning was really necessary? Plus, it is worth noting, however, that the logo still carries the word "HOME VIDEO" all the way to the early 2000's. Also see Pioneer Films. Music/Sounds: Same as the first Regal Home Video logo, in turn uses the Academy Home Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On Ang Titser Kong Pogi, it is silent. Availability: Common to find in Filipino home videos from the time. This was seen on VHS, DVD, VCD movies like Gagamboy, Bahay ni Lola, Hesus Rebolusyonaryo,'' Aguinaldo: Agila Ng Cagayan'',Vizconde Massacre, Sisa, Mano Po and other Regal Films (also from their subsidiares MAQ Productions Inc, Good Harvest Unimited Inc., Mother Studios Films, and RMI), This logo can be found on HV releases made by OctoArts Films, GMA Films, pre-VIVA Films (such as FLT Films International and ATB-4 Films International), Maverick Films, ABS-CBN/Star Cinema Productions Inc., Reyna Films movies (such as Saan Ka Man Naroroon and Abot Kamay Ang Pangarap), Mahogany Pictures Inc., Seiko Films, Solar Films, Golden Lion Films, Millennium Cinema movies, and Etc. This logo was only used for Philippines or Hong Kong Viewing Only which can be found on Videogram VHS tape. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2003-) Nickname: 40 Years of Regal I, King R DVD Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: It starts with some Generic sounds where the Regal logo zooms in then with loud whoosh where they straight to DVD Video Logo then followed by a loud lightning sound which mean for copyright holder screen. Availability: Common, Spotted on DVD releases of Karnal and Bangkang Papel. It is Unknown if this logo may contain or the original "Cheesy Regal Home Video" on VCD or DVD. Scare Factor: Medium to High, for those who expected the previous logo and the 1st Academy Entertainment music. Category:Philippines Category:Regal Entertainment Category:Other Home Entertainment Companies, Part 2 Category:Home video companies of the Philippines Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:Cheesiest logos Category:1990